La noche después de la pesadilla
by Maestro de Ceremonias
Summary: Naegi y sus amigos han salido de la endemoniada academia, pero el mundo que conocian a quedado devastado por la Gran Catastrofe. En mitad de la noche, Naegi se siente incapaz de dormir y decide salir a que le de el aire. En ese momento unos fuertes pensaqmientos le assaltaran la mente. ¿Será capaz de afrontarlos con la ayuda de cierta detective?


LA NOCHE DESPUÉS DE LA PESADILLA

Naegi abrió los ojos repentinamente. Había algo que no le dejaba dormir.

Sentía como unos brazos lo abrazaban y le oprimían con fuerza el pecho.

A su espalda, jacía dormida una hermosa chica de pelo violeta que dormía plácidamente, sin nada más que un camisón fucsia. Y sus guantes, los cuales nunca se quitaba.

El chico sintió como el calor empezó a subirle por las mejillas. Notaba la respiración de la joven contra su nuca. Un cosquilleo le recorrió toda la espalda.

"¡Así no hay quien duerma!", pensó.

Con mucho cuidado, procurando que no se despertara, se liberó del abrazo de la chica y se levanto de la cama. Claro que llamarle cama no sería del todo correcto.

Habían improvisado un lugar para dormir con unos colchones polvorientos y unos harapos a modo de mantas, que por su aspecto, bien podrían haber sido las cortinas que hubiera tenido la ventana de su habitación.

No era muy grande. La mayor parte del suelo estaba cubierto por objetos diversos y partes que se habían acabado desprendiendo del techo y las paredes junto a una fina capa de polvillo. Los dos adolescentes habían pasado un buen rato limpiando todo el lugar, aunque los desperfectos eran muchos para que dos chicos los arreglaran tofos y tenía la sospecha de que aun quedaba alguna rata. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esa estancia destartalada, le transmitia una extraña sensación de comodidad al joven.

Le recordaba a aquella vez, aún en la academia, cuando el y Kirigiri se quedarón a solas en el deposito de desechos. Monokuma había tratado de matarlo y fue salvado en el último momento por Alter Ego.

La estudiante superdetective le había llevado unos bollos y algo de agua de la cocina. No sabía porquè pero le sabieron especialmente bien. Puede que porque había pasado más de un día sin comer. O tal vez porque se lo había dado la joven. En el rato que estubo comiendo sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, aunque no hablaron ni un momento. Como ahora.

Naegi la miró mientras llacía dormida en el suelo. Tenía su largo pelo lilaceo revuelo y algunos mecho es le cubria el rostro Se agacho y se los apartó con ternura. Habían vivido tantas cosas los dos juntos. De pronto el chico se detubo. No apartava la mirada de rostro de ella.

Desde el primer momento que la vió le había parecido hermosa, pero asi, dormida, sin esa mirada seria y determinada, adquiría un nuevo aire de inocencia, que incrementaba a cada respiració que daba y golpeaba con su aire la mano del chico.

Naegi sintió como el calor volvia a emerger.

"No, no" apartó rapidamente la mano "asi no vamos bien".

Se levantó, fue a la entrada, se calzó y salió de la habitación intentado haxer el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta.

El aire de la noche le golpeo en la cara mientras estiraba los brazos. Parecía que todos estaban aun dormidos. Después de irse de la academia se habían instalado en unos bloques de pisos abandonados a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de los disturbios que había en el centro. Como las habitaciones eran muy pequeñas para que cupieran todos en una, se tubieron que dividir en parejas.

Togami y Fukawa se fueron a una, Asahina y Hagakure a otra y a el le había tocado con Kirigiri. En parte todo había sido porque Genocide Syo se había negado en rotundo a separarse de Byakuya, aunque no por eso se había callado los comentarios lascivos e insinuadores a las otras parejas. Incluso hay quien diria que los estava animando.

El chico no quiso pensar más en ello.

Empezó a subir las escaleras mientras se frotava los brazos para no pasar tanto frio. Con el tiempo que habían pasado encerrados no estaba seguro de en que estación estaban.

Finalmente llego a la terraza. Fue hacia la barandilla y se quedó allí mirando el horizonte. A lo lejos, se podían ver las luces del centro de la ciudad, allí dónde había el fuego causado por los disturbios. El humos se alzaba sobre las casas hasta juntarse con el cielo. El panorama presentaba una extraña y perturbadora belleza, aunque en ese momento el muchacho tenia la mente en otra parte:

– Mamá, Papá, Hermana... ¿Dónde estáis?– pensaba si su familia se encontraba allí, metida en medio de toda esa locura.

Estaba tan profundamente sumido en dus pensamientos, que no notó que la chica subia tras de él:

–¿Naegi?

Él chico se giró de pronto. Kirigiri se encontrava a su espalda, aún con su camisón, dedcalça y cubierta con la sabana:

–¿Kirigiri? ¿No estabas durmiendo?

–Me desperté y al ver que no estabas pensé que habías venido aquí– se lpasó la mano por su largo cabello– Pfff tengo el pelo todo revuelto. ¿No habrás intentado hacer nada extraño mientras estaba dormida o sí?– le dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Naegi no pudo disimular el que se pusiera rojo;

–¿¡Qu-qué!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Y-yo nunca... yo nunca...!

–Venga relajate que solo era una broma –dijo riendo poniendose a su lado– ya que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

El chico la miró con el entrecejo fruncido sin saber como encajar ese comentario. La chica volvió a hablar:

–¿Miras hacia tu casa?

–¿Eh? Sí

–¿Vivías en el centro?

–En una de las calles continuas. ¿Y tu?

–Mi familia tenía la casa en el campo, aunque no creo que se hayan podido salvar del desastre.

El chico entero la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la barandilla, la chica lo miró:

–¿Hay algo que te preocupe Naegi?

–No en especial.

–¿Entonces?

–Es solo que... los hecho de menos.

Kirigiri lo miro unos instantes y luego alzó la vista al cielo:

–Todos nos sentimos igual que tu. Incluso Byakuya, aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.– miró de nuevo al chico– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–¿Cuál?

–Me volverías a meter en esa academia si con eso pudieras recuperar a tu familia?

El chico se incorporó de improvisto, sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica que lo observaba con sus ojos penetrantes:

–¡Cla-claro que no! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!?

–Mmmph... Yo sí que lo haría.

–¿¡Cómo!?

Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de la joven:

–Era broma.–le dijo al tiempo sacándole la lengua– Parece que nunca vas a cambiar Sr Libro abierto.

–¡Eso no ha tenido gracia Kirigiri!– protestó el chico.

–Claro que la ha tenido.

–¡No, no la tiene!– gritó golpeando la barandilla para sorpresa de la detective.

–Naegi...

El chico bajo la cabeza resignado:

–En la academia, creía, creía por encimada de todo que si lográbamos salir de allí todo habría acabado. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. El mundo está en ruinas ¡en ruinas! No tenemos a donde ir. Estamos solos. No tenemos ayuda y a estas alturas no creo que vengan. ¡Y yo soy el responsable! Fui yo quien empujo a todo el mundo a ir al exterior. ¿Todo para qué? Para encontrarnos esto.– dejó ir un suspiro –Seamos sinceros, no soy ningún tipo de alumno de la esperanza o algo parecido, no tengo ningún talento especial. Solo soy un chico normal... solo sin familia.

La chica se le acercó hasta estar a escasa distancia con los ojos clavados fijamente en él:

–Eso que acabas de decir me ofende. Fue gracias a ti que logramos escapar, nos diste esperanzas cuando todo parecía inútil. Ninguno de nosotros habría podido seguir adelante de no ser por tu tenacidad, así que ni se te ocurra decir de nuevo que careces de algún talento. ¿Y que es eso de que estas solo? Nos tienes a nosotros, estamos juntos en esto y me tienes a mí.– la chica levanto la mano, se sacó el guante y le mostró al chico las marcas de las quemaduras –Recuerda lo que te dije en la academia. Estas marcas solo se las podía enseñar a la gente de mi familia. ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de esto!

–Kirigiri...

Durante un largo rato, que pereció eterno, se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Ninguno parecia saber que decir. Fue la joven quien finalmente lo rompió:

–Bu-bueno, tampoco me hagas mucho caso en lo que te he dicho- dijo mientras se volvia a poner el guante. Un rubor empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Rápidamente dió media vuelta– Será mejor que volvamos. Es tarde y empieza a hacer frio...

Unos brazós la rodearón de repente. Sintió como el cuerpo del chico la envolvió, pegado a su espalda. Notaba la respiración entrecortada del chico. Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeandola en la espalda a toda velocidad al igual que los suyos. Notó como su temperatura subuia de repente y se posaba en sus mejillas. Era una sensación muy agradable. Por primera vez no la Estudiante Super Detective no sabia como actuar:

–Te estas volviendo un libro muy difícil de leer... Naegi-kun.

–Kirigiri...

La chica lo miró de reojo con sus ojos violetas. Ya no había frma de ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

–¿Cuanto tiempo me vas a estar cogiendo así?– preguntó sonriendo.

–Es mi venganza por lo de antes– dijo entre risas.

–¿Lo de antes?– no quiso buscarle el sentido –Bueno, como quieras. Aunque no se si te has dado cuenta que me estas presionando el pecho y no llevo mucho más encima que esta manta y el camisón.

–¿T-te molesta?

Se tomo su tiempo antes de contestar-le:

–No del todo.– se acurrucó entre sus brazos –De hecho, se siente agradable.

Los dos que quedaron allí, quietos, iluminados por las luces anaranjadas que provenian de la ciudad. Sin romper ese abrazo.

–Son hermosas– dijo Kirigiri mirandolas.

–Sí, lo son,– giró a la chica para quedarse mirando el uno al otro –pero solo porque tu estas aquí.

Dejo caer sus labios sobre los suyos y ambos sintierón una corriente de energia fluir por sus cuerpos . En ese momento la noche se hizo suya.

**Hola lectores ^^ Hacia ya un tiempo que tenia historia en mi cabeza y en un arrebato de inspiración la noche anterior me dió por escribirla (eah que no pase en velo la noche XD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es el primer fanfic que escribo después de mucho y la verdad es que me he sentido como un verdadero novato XD (aunque tampoco es qu hubiera escrito mucho antes :P) **

**Comentarios, reviews, opiniones, etc, aquí plz estaré encantado de saber vuestra opinión ;)**


End file.
